Shattered Alchemist
by EternalNightmare
Summary: At the age of 16 Edward Elric disappeared through the gate leaving everything behind him. Two years later rumors circulate to his return, but with war brewing in Ametris will Ed still be the same? And will he help the military once again?
1. The Town of Rainfall

Shattered Alchemist

Chapter 1: The town of Rainfall

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of the characters within it. I think that should do it…

Rating: M for future chapters

Summary: At the age of 16 Edward Elric disappeared through the gate leaving everything behind him. Two years later rumors circulate to his return, but with war brewing in Ametris will Ed still be the same? And will he help the military once again?

A/N: This obviously disregards the movie, I did love it but I prefer to work around it. This fic will be Ed/Riza without a doubt, and any out of character with Ed is probably on purpose. He is a broken man from his experiences with war on the other side. The slow pace will hopefully pick up a bit later in.

* * *

Central was still so teeming with life even after all the events following the philosopher's stone, but of course the hype was well covered up by the restructured military with Roy Mustang as fuhrer. What was left over from the events two years back were mostly just rumors outside of the military higher-ups. Peace was restored with the ishbalans and things moved great in the first year.

It was just one year back that things began to heat up with the nation of creta to the west being conquered by unknown soldiers. Enemies dressed in all black with blades and guns faster then lightning was the original description their scouts gave them, and of course the fleeing people of creta. It seemed unbelievable at the time, but it couldn't have been closer to the truth. Since then the military has been at full battle alert, careful of spies as the main troops skirmish near the border. The worst part of it all was they were losing…slowly but surely. Alchemists couldn't be everywhere, and their regular troops were slaughtered in the dozens by only one of these barbarians. The kingdom of Tirian whose generals are called 'The Fangs of Tirian', hidden behind silver face masks they strike without mercy and with great strength…their soldiers with crimson red masks no less deadly.

Sighing to herself one Riza Hawkeye walked along the busy streets of Central in exhaustion. She had been deployed time and time again against this new menace, and it was crushing her spirit. Even she one of the greatest gunners in the entire military was having trouble. She was starting to hate her appointment as a Colonel in place of Roy.

Despite being worn out her orders were clear, fuhrer mustang had another assignment for her to complete. She slowly approached the massive headquarters building where she was instantly let through the gate. Riza navigated the hallways with great ease, having done it many times over. The halls were always so boring…the same design every time…no changes, not even a picture different it seemed these days. She finally reached a larger set of double doors after passing countless personnel, the shimmering of the silver handles calling for her to open them.

Placing her hands around the cool metal she pulled quickly, releasing it in time to spare her hands any more cold frustration. Riza walked gracefully into the room using the long green rug on the floor as a guide towards the desk at the back. She moved with an air of authority and intimidation, causing many of the younger soldiers working in the room to turn away quickly…her reputation of having a quick trigger finger passing down the ranks.

She stopped directly in front of mustang's desk, where he was actually doing work without prompting. "Good morning Fuhrer Mustang, Colonel Riza Hawkeye reporting for duty as ordered" her hand shot up in a respectful salute, her blonde hair held back in the same manner she always used.

"Please Hawkeye you know we don't need these forms of formality…" sighing to himself he rubbed his temple, the stress of his workload getting to him. But being on top had its up sides; he had started in a new era. Beginning complete reform and construction from the very foundations he was a great leader. They were still a military state but people were much happier, even the ishbalans.

"I apologize sir" her hand slipped back to her side where she held firm for a moment before taking a seat just off to her right, the comfy sinking feeling making her wish she could have some time off.

"It's alright…well anyway the reason I called for you is because of a few rumors I have heard amongst some travelers." A small frown crossed her lovely face; she knew right off the bat exactly what rumors meant…a wild goose chase most likely. "Since when do you let rumors influence you sir?"

"I usually don't…but these are…special" his fingers tapped insistently on the desk, his eyes scanning a few files just under his gaze. "A young friend of ours seems to have made another appearance…" she seemed to study him with a look of suspicion, trying to figure out exactly who he could mean.

"Sir I don't see who it could be except…" her eyes shot open quickly, the realization of what or who a rumor must be about in order to catch mustangs attention. He nodded towards her shock stricken face with another long sigh "Yes you see…Edward Elric was spotted…."

Unable to muster any sort of words she simply sat there with mouth partly open, staring at mustang with pure astonishment. After two long years during one of the deadliest conflicts they had ever seen Edward Elric returns out of no where? "S-sir…these rumors you mentioned, do they have any merit at all?"

Roy was slightly suspicious of her sudden nervousness but said nothing about it "Several people have backed the claims but no official government personal. This is the first time I've decided to send someone ahead to confirm them." Secretly he was begging for the rumors to be true, for Ed to return as a guiding light for their troops. He hated to think of how selfish it sounded, yet with everything falling apart how could he not hope for the kid?

"And if I may ask…what is the meaning for sending me? Should I not be returning to the front lines? A simple soldier could handle this job with ease…" the disappearance of Edward had hit her harder then expected. It was as if something that had always been there simply vanished from her life. He had always kept everyone in high spirits, been the spunky kid all could smile at as he ranted on about every little topic.

"You know Edward can be rather stubborn, if we sent a soldier for him he would probably just chase him away with arms flailing. The brothers always had a soft spot for you, so I thought it would be best for you to go. Besides you can think of it as a small vacation from the war." The fuhrer folded his hands calmly in front of his face, the blue uniform lined with medals and ribbons. Honestly he was close to leaving for the front lines himself.

"Sir…I will accept the orders given to me" she couldn't explain why the room suddenly felt hot, why she felt so strange going to search for Ed. It was just another assignment after all "Where exactly am I setting off to?"

"You will be setting off for Rainfall immediately; it's located in the far north of our borders. It's only a small border town but it's fairly large, if you should run into any trouble return immediately." Although no one ever mentioned it the north had become quite unstable, bandits were roaming freely during the conflicts and small rebellions were beginning to brew. Despite that even Riza knew no soldiers could be spared as an escort.

"If that is all I shall take my leave" her uniform shifted and ruffled against the chair while she rose quickly to attention, her hand in a perfect routine salute. Sighing to himself mustang watched her leave with a short shake of his head, resting his forehead against the palm of his hand "She never seems to change…"

* * *

**Central Trail Station**

Upon leaving the headquarters she was given a folder detailing her assignment, they had granted her a week paid leave for locating the Fullmetal alchemist, any time after that would be deducted from her pay. It took roughly a half hour to pack a few things away in a travel suitcase. Without a second to spare Riza had rushed herself to the train station.

The loud ringing whistles, the bustle of life and the screaming train directors really made it a lively scene. Trains puffed out smoke as gears twisted and turned driving them outward, the rustle and patter of footsteps on stone floors echoed across her ears relentlessly. She moved carefully through the crowds of people, her suitcase clutched in one hand and the intelligence folder tucked away under her opposite arm.

She scanned the station quietly before locating the fairly empty platform packed away in the back. Sidestepping past an elderly couple she could hear the last call for her train. It was an older model which looked frail and weak, retired to the occasional trip to the outer towns. She boarded quickly to avoid having to wait another three days for the next chance.

Very few people filled the seats, the occasional couple, older gentlemen or traveler taking up one here or there. The train itself was small with only a few cars, the metal walls rusted and stained in several sections. Many of the once glamour curtains hanging from the windows were dulled of color or torn. The seats themselves were still strong yet as bland as the rest of the train. Riza conveniently picked the last car, separating herself from the rest of the travelers.

Shoving her suitcase above the seats she plopped herself down with a soft sigh, lifting the folder up to scan through the information. Despite her destination being within the military's borders it didn't have a single troop stationed there, and worst of all the report indicated an almost never ending rain storm. It was an odd occurrence; no one had an explanation for why so much rain fell upon the small town. For the local residents it had become a normal thing but for her it would be uncomfortable.

The train heaved and jerked as it pulled out of the train station, the screech of the whistle attacking her ears viciously. With a drawn out sigh Riza pushed it out of her thoughts, turning her head towards the window idly. She stared blankly out at the glorious city full of both beautiful treasures and horrible problems. The scenery was soon replaced by the expansive lands outside as they pushed forward at a sluggish pace at best. Her mind though was someone else entirely.

_When was the last time I even talked to him…? _She frowned deeply trying to rack her brain for some sort of memory from two years prior. That's when it finally came to her, the final time they actually spoke. It was right before the final leg of both of their adventures. In Resembool right before she left with mustang to redirect the military looking for the two brothers. It had been deep into the night…

_Flashback_

_The return of Edward's father had driven him partially mad, every little thing with even his name in it causing him to snap. That night as Al abandoned his brother for the chance to stay outside with their despicable father Ed found himself lost in many ways._

_It was just before 2 am when he finally got fed up with twisting around in his bed, groaning as his eyes stared at the dark ceiling. "Stupid Al…I don't get any appreciation, I'm here for him all his life and he runs to be with our deadbeat dad. How can he even stand him?"_

_Growling he found himself grinding his teeth in frustration, the untied blond hair still freely thrown about his face. Finally unable to stand the silence he pried himself up, glaring at the empty bed off to the side before hustling downstairs. _

_The hallways were dark and silent, as to be expected. The occasional beam from the moon painted the floor from a few well placed windows, but besides that he was walking blind. Using his hand to run against the wall Ed found his way to the top of the stairs, below he could see the soft glow of some form of light. Using it Ed easily made his way down stairs, crossing into the kitchen where a single candle flickered at the center table. Riza was poised in one of the chairs, dressed in her uniforms blue pants and a simple white sleep shirt. It was quite obvious the pants were only in case of company…much like Ed._

_She looked up immediately, a mug held up to her lips with both hands. Finishing her sip she lowered it back to the table, staring slightly "Edward what are you doing up?" Her hair was let down in a brilliant wave of yellow. The usual seriousness of her eyes was calmed with the night, her face catching the gentle candle light generously. Ed was astonished having never seen Riza in such a casual manner and it didn't help the way she looked in the light. "Oh…um…just couldn't sleep"_

_With slightly red cheeks Ed hurried to the fridge, his once long standing respect for the woman now border lining a crush. The first thing in his face was a carton of milk sending shivers up and down his spine. Pushing it out of the way he found little to drink "why couldn't Pinako have gone shopping…"_

"_There's tea on the stove if you would like some…" Riza seemed to watch him hurry about in slight amusement, dressed in a simple black shorts and shirt. He seemed to consider the offer while pushing aside the various things not suiting his picky tastes. "Or you could always have the milk…" _

_He stiffened visibly, shutting the fridge without a moment to spare. Removing a mug from a cabinet he quickly poured himself some tea, placing himself on the other end of the table. They drank in silence for a few minutes before Ed began to grow curious "…so…lieutenant what are you doing up anyway?"_

"_Same as you, had trouble sleeping. I came down and Pinako was just finishing some tea…so I stayed down when she went back to sleep." That explained why the tea was less warm for him, but even so it was soothing. "I see…" he stared down at the table unable to bring his eyes up; Riza seemed to ignore his presence for the most part._

_Eventually Riza stared directly at him, placing her mug down for good "Ed is something wrong…?" She had watched them grow before her eyes and easily grew a soft spot for the two boys; anyone could tell Ed was in pain. But instead of confiding in her he simply bit his lip ever so slightly "no of course not, just a bit tired from all the adventures…you know." She frowned at his excuse, her hands idly resting on the table._

"_That hardly seems like the issue…you know you can tell me if you want to" Riza wondered if he ever talked to anyone about his troubles, but when thinking it seemed unlikely. She simply watched him as he squirmed under her gaze, eventually those golden eyes looking up with a sense of nervousness. _

_Ed could barely stare at her for long moments but with everything happening so fast lately it would be nice to talk to someone. Even if he couldn't divulge his secrets he could still talk about Al without a problem. "Maybe I'm just a bit upset over Al…I've been with him all this time, it's just been us…and then suddenly our deadbeat dad comes out of no where…and I lose him, just like that."_

_Riza saw his eyes glaze over and dull, his nervousness replaced by all the despair building up over the years. "Edward…you can't honestly think that can you?" His stare began to go beyond her; it was like he wasn't even there anymore "Why can't I? We've been through everything together, we saw each other threw the hardest moments of our lives…what has he ever done to deserve Al's attentions? He left our mom and drove her to an early grave! He left us!"_

"_Shh…" she warned him quietly to keep him from waking the whole house, his anger seemed to subside enough to at least quiet down. "…You know…There's nothing wrong with him wanting to get to know his father. He never knew him; maybe he just wants a chance to have a parent again…"_

_Ed went silent after that, whether her words had any impact or not there was no clue for her. "Edward if I may ask…what have the adventures been like?" She knew he had been through a lot with Al but knew nothing of the actual events. He rarely submitted an actual military report in detail, and when he did it seemed to carry…gaps. She had gone without knowing for so long, and yet each time they returned from their missions she grew curious._

_When she never got an answer she eventually let out a sigh "I think I'll turn in for the night. Goodnight Edward…" she rose discarding her mug in the sink right before passing his seat. It was only then, with their backs facing did he speak grimly._

"_You want to know…? There is no way to describe them…some have been fun, others just another adventure. Some were boring while others taught me lessons. But the majority…has showed me things beyond the imagination…gruesome and horrid, something no one should ever lay eyes on. I have memories so burned in my mind that I relive them every night in my dreams in new horrifying ways…and for everyone of those I dragged Al along with me."_

_A speechless Riza stood in awe at the deep grim voice, her entire body shivered at the thought of what those experiences…spoken of in such a scared voice would have been in reality. Unable to think of anything to say she simply returned to her room, and sleep wasn't any easier the second time around…_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**The Town of Rainfall**

The train ride was longer then she expected, two long days with only two other stops on the trains route. Finally after countless taxing hours the trains whistle squealed the arrival, already Riza saw the rain pounding against the windows fiercely, her ears absorbed in the clamor.

The train pulled into the station slowly, drawing to a stop under a long overhang next to a tiny train station. Stepping out with her suitcase with a few other people she let out a long groan, stretching out her aching muscles. "Well…guess I'll get started"

* * *

A/N: I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I look forward to any positive or negative reviews I receive. If you do have a problem with this fic, please criticize and don't flame. Below is something new I have been trying with my fan fiction, it allows you to get to know my reasons for the chapter and your author better. You don't need to read it by any means. Please ask any questions you may have about this fic, my writing style, or me personally (not too personal).

The mind of an Author

Well in this first part I will talk about the chapter, and answer any questions received about a chapter that I think deserve to be answered to the entire audience. The first thing I would like to comment on is the slow moving aspect of the story. I myself prefer deeper stories then most…I do know if I wanted to I could have condensed all of this to about half the size and continued with more. But I think that would deprive you of a better quality story. Don't worry the pace should start to pick up as I introduce Ed into the story next chapter. The next thing on my mind is Riza. I do realize she is depicted as less cold in this, and especially when alone with Ed. I'm attempting to flush out her kinder side in a more evident way, and I think I like it. The flashback was completely fictional, an insert of episode 44- Hohenheim of Light.

This part here will give you insight on your author, a knowledge that should hopefully help you understand my story better. I will also answer any personal questions about me or my writing style one may ask in a review. With little to mention at the moment I'll tell you a bit about my writing style. I prefer to use description to a medium degree; I try not to go overboard while also giving you a good look into what's going on. I enjoy using varying degrees of emotions where applicable, and will no doubt add them into battle as well. The future action scenes planed for this fic will be in what I consider detail, you will not get the simplified "Ed ran and killed him" action…I hope detail works for you.


	2. First Encounter

Shattered Alchemist

Chapter 2: First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original FMA characters or story.

Dedication: Hoenheim-of-light51 I really want to thank you for the review you gave since I get so very few like it...Plus it was the beautifully done story of yours, "Illuminated by the Silvery Glow" that inspired me to write this in the first place. I hope this chapter pleases you -.

A/N: It's tough to follow up a chapter I feel came out so well especially after I waited so long...but here it goes.

* * *

Riza hardly left the train station when she realized how incredibly dreary this town was. Pedestrians walked along the sidewalks splashing through the puddles with heads hanged, umbrellas loosely held to protect them from the endless down pour. Buildings had their paint dulled and weathered by the water damage, lights were dim and few. Suck a dark, cloudy place...enough to make her entire body shiver, though it could be the fact it was freezing.

Letting out a short breath she watched the cold air with a light frown. _'That cold huh...can even see my breath'_ Shaking her head Riza lifted her suitcase from the ground and left the sanctuary of the stations protective overhang, her umbrella opened as the only shield from the ice cold drops. Her first stop was to find somewhere to stay.

"Well there has to be an inn somewhere." With every step on the partially flooded sidewalks she watched the people, noticed how the rain no longer bothered them. Some went without protection, just letting the cold wash over them. How long had some of these people been here? Why didn't they just move away?

There was a certain silence to the place despite the constant patter and splashes across streets and walkways. Thankfully her musings were cut off at the sight of a sign just above a building. The Gold street Inn written in running white paint barely visible from her distance. Part of the sign where 'Inn' was written lay broken, hanging down from the roof to just above the door.

"Well it's better than nothing." Bracing herself to view the inside Riza crossed the street quickly, hugging her suitcase to her side as she pushed open the door and scurried in. Closing it behind her the under oiled door squeaked its protests. Passing further in to the building while straightening her jacket a rush of footsteps sounded just ahead. Without warning an excited youth burst through the door infront of her brightly smiling.

"Daddy, Daddy! A customer!" He practically bounced with excitement, watching her face twist and her eyebrows arch in utter confusion. He rushed back through the door he came leaving Riza with her lips parted in surprise. _'Um...Hello to you too...'_

Smiling to herself Riza recalled all the energy Ed used to have running about all the time like a kid...well he was a kid, technically. Yet at the same time he knew a lot about life, maybe too much for someone his age.

"_I have memories so burned in my mind that I relive them every night in my dreams in new horrifying ways…and for everyone of those I dragged Al along with me."_

Too much...

Shaking it off she passed through the now wide open door admiring the old architecture of the building. It was so different from what she saw on the outside. She felt kind of guilty for thinking bad of such a fine place. In the next room she saw the kid from before hanging on a middle aged mans arm dragging him away from the desk at the side of the room.

"See daddy! This beautiful woman has to be a customer!" Her cheeks lit up like fireworks, exploding red at the sudden comment. His father was taken aback by the comment as well, asking his son to go check on his mother with a nervous laugh. "I'm so sorry about that, you see it has been quite a long time since anyone stopped by."

"O-oh don't mention it...I take it you have a room I might be able to stay in then?" She smiled a bit at this mans sincere face, watching as he moved back behind the desk to get a key. Introducing himself as Henry he led her through another hallway to the single room in the back, a decent sized and well kept room with only the bare essentials. A lamp perched on an oak desk with a comfy bed right next to it.

"I know it isn't much, but would this do?" With a quick nod Riza brushed back a strand of hair slipping from it's tied back position, tucking it back in to place. Placing her suitcase down on the bed she took a quick look around the room. Riza found herself staring at a picture of the Inn that must have been years before. The rain was absent and the building looked brand new. Henry turned his head with wavering eyes. "It didn't always rain here you know...some say it was Alchemy gone wrong. Many moved away and travelers stopped coming. What's left is just the people who couldn't part with what they considered their home."

"I see...that must have been awful. No wonder this town seemed so empty when I arrived." Following the owner back to the front desk she gave him the information needed to contact the Military for all payments. With that taken care of she moved to leave to look for Ed. "Ah hold on just one moment, are you sure you want to leave in uniform? It's not the safest place for soldiers..."

"I'll be fine, thank you for the concern." Giving him a respectful nod she turned and left through the front door, making sure to take her umbrella out with her. The rain's sound dulled in her ears until she stopped even noticing the sound walking the cold streets of Rainfall. Every person she came across Riza asked about that short kid, giving a small description or asking if there were any alchemists in town. Most of the people either didn't know anything or looked at her funny and left.

All day she explored the town, asking in shops and diners or walking up to people just sitting on benches and watching the rain. Throughout the whole thing though she got no where. It was getting close to 9 o'clock when she finally started heading back to the Inn, but this time she noticed a few people following her. _'Guess a couple of bandits noticed me...' _She kept at the same pace until she turned the corner where she promptly withdrew her gun from under her uniform and threw her umbrella away. Just as the first member of the trio of men came around the corner he found the smooth barrel aimed right at his head, the ice cold eyes of the military's finest gunner staring at him.

"H-huh..what? Keh...dammit, she saw us!" the other two came around the corner with confused looks before being taken aback by Riza's presence. Two of them glared daggers at her, but nothing took her fierce look off target. They knew without a doubt even one movement and they were all dead. "Listen lady we ain't here for trouble, just want to make sure you leave town...for good. We don't want the states dogs here...or would bitch be the better word for you?"

"H-hey jack don't entice her! SHE has the gun pointed, not us!" The only decent looking fellow in the group stuttered out hopelessly, cowering behind the other two. Riza fired a single bullet that grazed the mans ear just enough for him to feel it. "Thanks for the warning but I don't think-"

Her eye caught the sight of a forth guy just in time, giving her a chance to roll backwards as someone shot a rifle from a nearby roof. The bullet embedded itself in the wall breaking through the cement a good ways. This gave the other members a chance to draw their guns.

"Damn..!" Running across the street Riza drew her second pistol watching the mens bullets follow her trail along the dirt road. Ducking behind a wall for cover she heard the chips breaking off from the corner. _'One...two...three!' _

Diving out from behind the battered cover she shot two bullets through the sniper, one through the arm and the second right through his skull. He didn't even get a chance to scream as his lip body rolled down the slanted tiles and smashed against the ground with a thud. Riza returned fire against the three still on the ground taking off for new cover.

"There...!" Shooting one right in the leg she listened to the high pitched scream, ducking behind a steel bench as a bullet grazed her right arm, slicing through the fabric of her uniform but missing the skin. S heard new footsteps and a few new voices just before a hail of gunfire began splashing against her cover. _'An automatic weapon...these guys have good resources' _Her uniform was already soaked through and her bangs stuck to her cheeks defiantly as her chest heaved lightly.

Returning fire as best as she could Riza took out two more with well placed shots before waiting for a reload time. Just as the shots ceased she leaped over the bench and took off towards the nearest man. Pistol whipping him across the head she kicked a second one in the gut.

"Get her! GET HER!" The gunfire started again, killing both of the men she knocked out when she jumped over a low fence of a nearby house. Although it was strong bullets were ripping right through, coming dangerously close to hitting her. Just when she thought it was over a familiar sound caught her ears, a blue flash shining over the fence followed by short screams...and then silence.

_'Was that...alchemy?' _Lifting up Riza aimed her gun over the top, scanning the area quickly as she lowered her gun half way. Coming out from the cover she finally saw the remaining men. One had two stone pillars from nearby houses smashed together where his head should have been, blood running out from the small crevice between them. The other two had cuts on their neck and chests from some sort of blade, already limp on the blood stained ground.

"Was it...Edward?" Looking up she caught the sight of a blond ponytail fly out and out of sight as it crossed to the next street. Slipping her guns back in to their holsters Riza found new strength in her legs running at top speed in his direction, it just had to be him! "Edward! Wait!"

Turning on to the next road she found it empty without a soul in sight. Sighing to herself the adrenaline began to wear off, her body shivering from the cold rain and soaked clothes. Wiping the water off of her forehead she frowned, turning and heading for the comfort of the Inn. _'Ed...are you here...?'_

She made it back to the inn without further incident, passing through the front door only to be greeted by Henry. "Welcome- Oh my your soaked! Did you lose your umbrella? You should go change immediately!"

"Oh...It's nothing, but yes I think I will." She passed back towards her room and quickly opened up her suitcase. A knock on the door caused a new sigh to slip from her throat. The younger boy stood there beaming at her, holding towels in his hand. "My names Chris! The rain is really bad huh? But it can be fun too!"

"Yeah, I guess your right" Riza couldn't help but chuckle softly, taking a towel and closing the door after Chris retreated from the room. _'It's great when kids can be so happy even in a place like this' _Stripping down from her uniform she dried herself with the towel swiftly, letting down her hair to get the water out of there too. Pulling some clothes out of her suitcase she put on a button up white shirt and a spare pair of pants. Just as she finished a second knock sounded.

"Excuse me it's Henry, I forgot to mention this when you first got back but you had someone leave a message for you. An older gentlemen asked you to meet him at the Sunset Cafe to talk about the man your looking for, he mentioned to come by around 2." Giving him a quick thank you Riza finally felt like there might be some hope for this mission after all, maybe she didn't just imagine that ponytail...

Laying down for the night she laid her suitcase on the floor, drifting off as she wondered if Edward was still the same as before...

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for slow updates, I'll try to be better. Reviews would be really sweet too. 


	3. Painful Scars

Shattered Alchemist

Chapter 3: Painful Scars

Disclaimer: I still own none of the FMA universe or the original story and characters. I only own the new original ideas and characters that may be shown.

A/N: Heres the next one. I'm really enjoying experimenting with styles and varying details.

* * *

The morning after the attack against her Riza found herself extremely anxious, asking herself who this man she was supposed to meet could be. _'He said an older gentleman...so it obviously can't be Ed' _Even now sitting alone in the Sunset Cafe she stared at the door. The feeling deep in her chest couldn't be explained, how nervous she felt just thinking if he may be in this town.

"Well...it's almost two...I wonder if I got the time right" Though she had checked with henry many times to make sure it was right the doubts still lingered, that maybe something got mixed up. _'I should be thankful though...only the second day and I already have a lead.' _Just as hope began to slip away a soft bell chimed at the opening of the door, a short man with a wrinkled face walking in leaning on his cane.

"Is that...him?" Closing his umbrella he placed it next to the door taking in a deep breath from his surroundings. A brown jacket covered a rather ordinary plaid shirt with brown pants, notable through the unbuttoned center. Removing his hat short gray hair just slightly ruffled was pushed back by his retreating hand as his eyes lay on her.

"Oh, yes you must be the woman then" Gripping the handle to his cane he approached her slowly, a bit of a limp in his left leg. The small figure plopped down in the seat across from Riza, sliding more comfortably in to the booth. "These old wood seats are such a pain for the back, but it's such a lovely place don't you think?"

"Ah...well...I guess so." She wanted to come right out and ask him, she was dying to...but politely she took a small look around the cafe. A single worker was wiping down the main counter, and most of the oak chairs and booths were empty. Paintings reminiscent of the Inn were hung up above each side table, portraying the town in it's former glory.

"So your the young miss from the military...I was quite surprised to hear about the incident in the streets, fights are so rare here after all." His voice cracked on occasion, his slightly heaving body still recovering from the walk. All thoughts that he might have been trying to trap her left, something about his eyes gave a deep honest impression.

"Yes, I wasn't expecting it either. It seems the Military isn't very welcome here." His gentle laugh filled the silence of the room, lifting his cane up to rest on top of the table. She suddenly felt a bit embarrassed...of course they weren't welcome here, she wouldn't have been attacked otherwise. _'Where is my head at lately.'_

"There is unrest everywhere...but yes, as this town has deteriorated from it's past self many have turned to making a living with rebel groups. It's such a sad thing...when the rain started the economy just dropped...now the only people who ever come here are drifters or researchers." His eyes wandered to the window, seeming to space out at the memories.

"I'm sorry...but...you had information about someone?" Reality slipped back in to the old mans eyes where his smile returned to cover up the saddening expression just moments before. _'I should look in to what happened here when I return to central.' _

"I am terribly sorry for getting off track. Yes...I heard you were looking for someone, care to describe him?" Did this man actually have the information she was looking for? What need would there be to ask her what he was like if he knew. Sighing to herself she accepted the simple request.

"Well...I haven't seen him in two years, but as I remember...he was on the shorter side, always really energetic. You couldn't do anything but smile when you saw him really. He always had his blond hair tied back usually in a braid of sorts...hated milk, and being made fun of. His name was Edward-" A loud laugh stopped her softly spoken description, the mans head thrown back in great amusement. Frowning to herself Riza gripped the fabric of her pants tightly, there was no reason to laugh at Ed!

"Oh my my, was that how he was? I see, I see." The old man found himself a bit startled as Riza shot forward a bit in her seat, eyes large and round. Her hands came to grip the end of the table till her knuckles were white. "Wait, so you HAVE seen him!?" The wrinkled face stared at her in astonishment from all the passion radiating from her.

"Yes, yes my dear...please calm down." Letting out a puff of air she sat back in the seat to gain her composure, feeling the slight heat in her cheeks. _'What am I getting so carried away about? Well I didn't expect to find him this soon, I guess it's natural.' _With a small smile towards her those sad eyes of his betrayed the rest of him, staring out towards the rain washed roads again. "It is quite sad then, to see him now. He has changed dramatically from that description you gave me."

"H-has he?" Somehow she couldn't picture Edward ever changing, the way he was built in her mind was a never ending kid who could never be brought down. Two years had passed however, and many things could happen. "Oh yes quite, but it is not something that I could tell you...it is something you must see for yourself."

"I see...could you possible take me to him?" That earlier nervousness started to come back as she tried to somehow picture what he may be like now, how different he could be. Riza completely missed the nod she was given, the old man standing from his seat to grab his umbrella. "Excuse me miss, do you plan to come along?"

"Yes, my apologies." Standing up quickly she waited for him to leave first, following out immediately with open umbrella. This time she had remembered to leave behind her uniform, exchanging it for a black sweater and matching pair of pants. Riza walked barely two steps behind as he led her up many streets, weaving in and out of different parts of town. Eventually they reached the edge of town where a single road led up to the top of a hill, a single house separated from all the rest lay just above.

"Up...there?" They stood there as the rain washed over and slid down their shields, the descending fog coming in over night making it hard to fully see the building. _'Could my search really be over?' _

"Yes you should find what your looking for up there, just say Francis sent you" Slowly he turned back towards the town, taking a single look up towards the crying heavens before walking off back down the street, where Riza's shouted thank you barely reached his ears.

Alone now Riza walked the distance up the hill clutching her umbrella a little bit tighter with each step along the road. By the time she reached the top through the fog her grip had practically become painful, forcing her to lighten up on the handle. The house before her was slightly large, an aged look to it but still quite beautiful.

"Well...here goes nothing" Her heart pounded in her chest so hard that she could hardly hear anything else, her fist gently rapping against the front door. Swallowing the lump in her throat she wondered if he would answer, if he even remembered her that well. Footsteps sounded from the other side, the door slowly parting from the frame. _'This is it...'_

"Um...may I help you?" The excitement died away in an instant as a man with long black hair opened the door, his curious expression just watching her for an answer. He was dressed in mostly white matching the lab coat he wore. This must have been one of the researchers she had heard about. "Oh...I was told by a man named Francis I may find what I was looking for here..."

"Oh! Francis? That old man? He is so sweet...stops by for tea sometimes. Please, please come in" She knew this wasn't who she was searching for, she could tell just by the face. Even so something told her to go in and talk to this man despite the let down. He lead her down the hall with a bit of a smile "My names Charlie, I've been studying the rain phenomena here for over 3 years, even moved here."

"Is that so? Did you discover anything?" They moved in to what appeared to be a study, a lone table with a few chairs around it was surrounded mostly by books and stacks of papers. "Just recently I've began to find some interesting things...oh please don't mind the mess, sit sit."

"Thank you very much." Riza moved a few spare papers off of a seat and on to the cluttered table, sitting herself comfortably in the soft leather of the chair. Charlie sorted through some of the work on his table looking for his recent documents. "I unearthed a story about a government experiment years ago involving several alchemists. I believe they may have been trying to create something, though all records of what it could have been are gone."

"Create something? What would they want here?" She let her eyes wander over some of the papers littered about, everything from weather reports to childhood stories were around. For a researcher he sure looked in to impractical explanations. "Well some say there are areas in the world that alchemy can be used to a much higher degree, this was supposedly one such place. I would assume they wanted to draw on that natural power...though how it is connected to the rain I still don't know."

"Seems you have uncovered quite the history. Do you think-" her eyes shot up at the sound of the front door clicking closed again, turning completely to watch the door.

"Oh it seems like my assistant is back...just one moment please." Charlie headed to the door frame, calling down the hallway towards his assistant. "Where have you been? I really needed those instruments when the storm was at it's worse."

"I stopped to talk to some of the towns people, I didn't think it had gotten so late..." The voice answering back was soft and weak as if they were mumbling. Thats when he reached the door way to turn towards the researcher...and that face hit her like stone. _'Edward...' _

His hair was tied back in just a plain ponytail still blond as ever, his eyes seemed distant and pained to the point she hardly recognized him at first...but there was no doubt about it, this was him. Ed handed off a small package to the researcher, watching him take it down the hall before turning towards the study.

"Edward..." He froze at the sight of her, even without the common uniform he knew her right away if only from the hairstyle. They stared at each other for over a minute, neither of them moving or speaking a word. Finally Ed's shock died away enough to answer. "...What are you doing here...?"

"Looking for you of course..." She frowned lightly at the way he stared at her, almost as if he hated to see her. He was different though, so sad...his air of energy and childhood enthusiasm completely gone. For some reason it made her want to cry, to see him like this...but she wouldn't allow herself such a luxury.

"I didn't want to be found, what do you want?" He tried to act cold but the attitude kept failing in the middle of talking. Moving a bit farther in to the room Ed finally sat down in one of the chairs, entwining his fingers together.

"We need you back Ed, the war..." Riza stropped seeing the face he made, the deep glare ruining his features. Standing up quickly he made for the door. "...Wait Ed!"

"Look I am not going back to the Military! If that's what you want...just...just leave me alone will you..." He gripped the door frame while lowing his head, staring at the floor with his back to her. Nothing would change his mind, not right now.

"...Edward. Alright I won't bug you...but...I'm staying at the Gold Street Inn ok? Come by if you want to talk..." Picking herself up she went past him just as Charlie was returning from putting away his new equipment, staring between the two awkwardly. "Miss, your leaving are you?"

"Yes thank you for having me but I have urgent business. Nice to see you again Edward..." She took off through the front door leaving a bewildered Charlie staring at the worked up and very flustered Ed. "Erm...did you know her by chance?"

"No" With a flat statement he left the researcher behind to go off to the room he was staying in.

* * *

Gold Street Inn

Riza had no idea what she was supposed to do after a meeting like that, he wanted nothing to do with her. Such utter rejection, but more importantly she wanted to know what could have made him in to such a cold person.

"Dammit I shouldn't have just left...I should have...tried more...maybe..." There was no way she could erase all the confusion and questions running through her mind now, or how much she just wanted to see him again. It was driving her mad. She spent the entire day running over it in her room, and only late in the night just before she was ready to sleep did someone knock.

"Excuse me mam! Someone is here to see you, he's waiting at the front desk." With a renewed beat in her heart Riza jumped up and threw the door open quickly, watching Chris walking away in pajamas. Making her way down the hall and in to the room she saw Ed leaning against the desk with a restless expression. _'Well at least he's still impatient'_

"There you are...look I don't want to talk about the Military, I want to know...why your here. It's been bugging me." His eyes shifted away from her, refusing to keep any sort of eye contact. Maybe there was still a bit of kid left over in him.

"I was ordered to bring you back...why else?" Her words were hallow and quiet, even Ed had picked up on it. Frowning towards her he banged his hand on the desk in frustration. "They could have sent anyone for that! Why did you come..."

"Shh people are sleeping. Look...Ed...I told you. Is that the only reason you came here...?" His eyes met hers for a moment and his anger dissipated in place of a deep sigh. "...I...I don't know...look can we talk somewhere else?"

* * *

A/N: Yeah its an awkward place to end but I felt it was the best way to close off the chapter. If I had gone any further I would have to merge it with the next one. And since I have no questions being asked, I won't bother with my 'Mind of an Author'. Review please my sweet fans! 


	4. Mystery of a Thousand Mirrors

Shattered Alchemist

Chapter 4: Mystery of a Thousand Mirrors

A/N: Well, it seems like the fanboys/fangirls won't let me rest :3. I apologize for the delay, and will explain everything at the end. Hope my break didn't affect quality much.

* * *

If nothing else Ed was extremely fidgety. His nervous expressions continually begging to move to another room. It was late and their voices would only serve to make the single family living here a bit more curious. This second meeting after so long was awkward enough. "Yeah sure Edward...we can go somewhere else."

She escorted him to her own room, the safest place they would find. Even then he was extremely quiet, staring out the single window in the empty room. The rain pattered outside but her ears were numbed to it. It had just grown to be part of the scenery, the delicate and lost charm of the town. To think such a downpour could seem so natural after such a few short days. Thinking about the people who knew the town like this for years...how could they deal? No wonder their eyes were so sad. '_Like Ed's, maybe he fits in so well because of it...'_

"Ed, if your not going to talk...then...", she went quiet as he glanced her way slightly. His eyes although changed, had an enormously deep feeling. She felt ready to be lost in them with no escape, it kept her voice too low to hear. _'He's so different, but...it's really Ed...' _that surprised her even more. Until now she could never picture him as any different. This person, who seemed to be nothing but a broken existence, was truly Edward.

He seemed to calm down after a few moments of silence, moving to the door and closing it firmly. "I know I'm acting a bit weird...it's just, I really didn't expect to see you." He stated honestly, eyes never turning to meet hers. There was no energy in his movements but they startled her anyway. From every casual shift to the more complex moves of his eyes. "Edward, you must have known someone would see you eventually. Your practically a hero to people."

"Tsk, don't exaggerate...the people forget about things like that. No one here knows me as the Full Metal Alchemist." He sighed lightly, those days returning to him for a brief moment. "To these people I'm just another researcher who wandered in one day."

"You might be right, but not everyone forgets so easily. When a report like this gets in to a military full of those who you fought alongside...what do you expect? Someone would eventually come!" Her voice raised, but the reason for it was lost. Just the fact he wanted people to forget him made her irritated. She didn't want him to believe people could be put aside like that, it wasn't him.

"Yeah, someone would come...but why you?" He frowned, having repeated that question several times already. Why her, it seemed simple really. They knew each other after all, nothing wrong with a second chance to say hello. "Is it that horrible to see me again? It's more comfortable to see someone you already know."

"Not when you don't want to see anyone in the first place. I'd have no trouble throwing a soldier out, or denying who I am but...", he couldn't deny it to her. Someone who knew him first hand. Looking this different didn't matter, she knew this boy...or man...or whatever you wanted to call him. "I understand your concerns, and it may be selfish...but we really need you."

"Stop saying things like that!" He gritted his teeth, finally turning his eyes to meet her own. The chaotic stare made Riza cringe a bit. Her cold gaze did not waver however, instead it was him to avert those softened eyes yet again. "You've heard about the war even out here, right?"

"Some reports find there way. Bits and pieces, but enough to get a handle on it. Your wrong if you think I can change something this huge..." his voice lowered towards the end, trying to distance himself from both her and the conflict further. "No, your wrong if you think sitting here like a coward will do anything."

"What do you know!? You call me a coward just because I don't want to repeat the same stupid, childish mistakes. How is it being a coward!?" He was getting defensive, a light of the stubborn side of Ed shining through. "It's fine to learn from your mistakes Edward. Your not a coward because of that, but because your making another one. This war isn't internal or mixed in politics, it's a massacre of the entire nation waiting to happen."

"I'm sure the military can keep it under control, right? They haven't gotten far in the country after practically a year of fighting." It was her turn to release a sigh. The government had pressed hard to tell the people things were ok. "It's true only a town or two have seen fighting, but...almost half the alchemists have already fallen keeping it the situation that way."

"Wh...what are you saying? That's not possible, there's no way people wouldn't notice something like that. The news..." the news was already paid off by the Military, even the smaller ones were made to report the successes. The fact battle was limited to a small area, that the soldiers are still pressing them handily. Not once were the losses reported...

"Believe me or don't, the fact is we are...and will be losing. Saying you can't change anything is nonsense. You've always been a rallying figure, people are drawn to what you represent. Your...not the same, even I can see that. I wouldn't even ask you why, but I know the Edward I know is still in there." She believed it with all her heart. In this place, in the changes he went through, it was still Ed.

"Riza...your wrong. I...I have nothing else to say on this right now. Before I can answer any of it, I'd like to ask a favor of you." He turned his eyes back, the seriousness of his gaze overshadowing the pain she had been absorbed in. With a slight widening of her eyes, Riza saw her chance to get his help. A give and take kind of thing, she could deal with that. "What's that? You seem to have things pretty calm around here but if I can help, then sure."

"I'd prefer not to need help, but it isn't something I can do myself. Just...I'll explain later. Meet me outside Charlie's tomorrow morning." He moved towards the door, pulling it open with the same rough touch as before. "Oh and Riza? Bring your guns..." he left just like that.

"At least he's still as strange as ever..." she had no idea what to expect tomorrow. Really all that mattered was he was here, she had found him...and he may accept. It wasn't possible to guarantee his help, but she would do anything for it. _'I don't know what's gotten in to me, this is just work Riza...just work...'_

* * *

Morning

She woke up the next morning in full spirits. Without knowing what time in the morning to meet Ed, she had no choice but to get ready quickly. After a cold shower to complete the process of waking up, and putting on her usual uniform it was just before eight. There was no sun coming through the window, blocked by rain and clouds. Sounds of pattering droplets filled her ears. Already the window was covered in a thin sheen of water trying to reflect what little light came down.

"This really is a dreary place to live." If her habits as a soldier weren't so built in to her, the sadness of this place would completely shatter her early morning routine. It was hard to find a reason to throw the covers off in such conditions. "Oh well, no time to think about this stuff. Time to go."

She left her room with both of her pistols and a few extra clips off ammo.

"Good morning miss, did you sleep well?" Henry was the only one behind the desk when she reached the end of the hall, his son no where to be found. The energy of that boy was a bit missed. It would have been a good way to get her attention to focus and not be bogged down by just waking up. "It was fine, thank you. I'll be leaving to meet a friend."

"Oh I see, that man again I take it? I've seen him around town once or twice, are you two...um...lovers?" He said such a thing with bright cheeks, which only made hers light up even more. "W, wait you've got it all wrong. I was friends with him a few years ago so..."

"Ah...my apologies. It's rare for military to come here and he looked like someone you might...so..." he shut up, and for good reason. At this rate she wouldn't even be able to form coherent sentences to defend herself! "P, please take care...I don't know when I'll return."

She left before the situation got any worse, grabbing her umbrella by the door and using it to shield her from the endless rain. _'Hearing such a thing so early in the morning, what was he thinking! Me and...no, I can't think of such things.' _What an embarrassing subject, the worst part being the idea was even less strange as it rolled around in her head. _'This isn't the time for this!'_

Riza walked through town, taking her time figuring Ed would most likely sleep in...as he was prone too. Unless that changed within him as well. The people in town had very similar day to day routines. Those she had seen once before seemingly doing the exact activity as back then, despite the different time. _'It's like all of time is stopped in this place, stuck on a single rainy day...'_

The hill leading up to the researchers house was climbed with increasing excitement. Riza didn't know why she was getting so worked up, but seeing him again gave her another chance to get him to say yes.

_Click._

A gun pointed at her head, a pistol to be exact...lightly pressed against the side of her head. How didn't she notice such a thing? Being this distracted all the time was becoming a liability. "What do you want? Military dogs aren't allowed here."

"Gee, that sounds pretty familiar. I'm just going for a walk, is that a crime?" She shifted her eyes carefully to the man, his clothes resembling to a degree that of the rebels she already fought once. At this range she had no chance of grabbing and removing her gun in time. Disarming him would probably have a higher chance of success...

"Roland, put the gun down will you? This is the girl Ed sent for." A second soldier appeared from her other side, calming down the one who made such direct threats. Ed knew these people? Was he in league with the rebels or something, no couldn't be...

"Ah! What a vulgar scene to witness outside my home." A voice came from behind and the gun lowered. Charlie smiled brightly as I turned to him, holding a book under one arm a umbrella in the other. "Ed got you as well? When he hired these people I was quite skeptical, I'll feel safer with you around."

"Excuse me, but could you explain what exactly is going on? Ed just asked me to meet him, is he even here?" Charlie chuckled and moved past, heading towards the house but turning a bit. "Please follow me, we can have him explain on site. You two as well, your being paid good money so hurry up."

She walked with him, cautiously so. Being around such rough people made it natural to be on guard. They must be mercenaries, or rebels posing as such. Charlie made the air a bit more friendly, but the hostile nature of the two men were still bothering her.

Riza found herself following past the house and to the entrance to a really old structure. The more appropriate term was ruins. Large stone walls going deep in to the ground. The entrance seemed partially submerged in to the earth, but there was no door...just blackness.

"Ed, your friend is here. Are you paying her as well?" Charlie spoke to him with a friendly manner, much like the first time she saw them together. Ed was really treated as an assistant, not an alchemist. The small boy she knew walked forward and whispered something before stopping in front of her, letting the others continue on to the entrance. "So what's this all about? I get a gun pointed to my head, theres those two men and a researcher. Plus the odd ruins."

"Sorry about that, I didn't expect them to be so hostile. I...called you here because I don't trust those two. Charlie needs to go in to those ruins for research, but we don't know what's inside. I was hoping you'd help protect him." A bodyguard mission? "You can protect him all on your own, so why those guys...and me?"

"I'd be happy if I could go myself but...alchemists can't get inside. I've tried many times. It rejects anyone who has any aptitude for alchemy." Ruins that reject the power of alchemy, she had never heard of such a thing. "I see, and if I accept...?"

"Then I'll hear you out, but no more then that!" He growled his condition out, working hard to maintain a possibility to refuse her. _'Looks like I don't have much of a choice.'_

"Alright, I'll do it." Refusing would make it all the harder to get his help, at least this gave her a bargaining chip. It was a bit cheap to use something like 'you owe me', but she'd use whatever available. He smiled a bit at her agreement. "Great! Hey Charlie, we're all set!"

The kind researcher handed her a flash light with a smile, turning on a second one and the guards followed suit. She took a moment to gauge their weaponry, one armed with a pistol...the other with everything else. Riza could see a rifle, two pistols, and even a grenade launcher on his back. _'Talk about overkill.'_

* * *

Ruins

Ed remained outside as they descended in to the darkness, the bright bulbs in the tiny flashlights easily illuminating the walls around them...but not much ahead. It was a tight squeeze even going in two at a time, with the mercenaries taking the front pair. Charlie was more comfortable using her as a shield, and them as the sword. _'How boring...'_

"What exactly are we looking for down here anyway?" Riza set off a bright smile from the researcher, who quickly began talking about his work. "I mentioned a government experiment the last time we met, right? Yes I did, I'm sure of it. Anyway the site they used was supposedly these ruins and people refused to explore them afterwards. No one ever came out. I wanted to go in but Ed found himself in immense pain after just a few steps inside."

In immense pain? That was strange, she couldn't feel a thing. Was that how it repulsed alchemy? That still made no sense to her.

"You see, these ruins have a strange reaction against those who are capable of alchemy...or at least a strong capability for it. His entire body was sparking, as if it was attempting to activate his power. This stone place, was using his own alchemy on HIM. Quite an amazing oddity, wouldn't you say? So, we hired these guys a week ago. You just happened to show up at an interesting time, the first trip inside!" He was smiling brightly, having explained his pursuit without ever going in to what they were looking for. Chances were Charlie didn't even know himself, but they kept following the hall deeper.

This place was strange to her in several places. For one, while it still had the feeling of a smooth stone hallway it was formed in a half circle. There was no flat ceiling or walls. It seemed to be a carefully crafted tunnel, but man made for sure. Also the floors were oddly rough and bumpy compared to the other smooth surfaces. It didn't make much sense.

"Oh my, this is quite the long tunnel. Hey bodyguard guys, do you see anything in front of us?" The two men grunted a 'no', but said nothing more to Charlie. Riza had little to say on the matter, remaining silent and following. She didn't see how this was a big deal.

Then...

"What...what is this...", Riza couldn't contain her surprise staring around the small dome shaped room.

They had reached an opening, a small but spacious room. It was more of a dome, a complete circle above them...like a hollowed out moon. That itself wouldn't have been strange. What was strange, were what it was all made out of.

"This is amazing, it's all crystal...glass...something!" Charlie was right, it was most likely some sort of crystal. Floors, walls, rounded ceiling...everything was a very bright blue. Riza ran her hand across the surface...it was cold...

"None of this makes any sense, it's just too different from the hallway." She couldn't wrap her head around it. It was like an enormous heat had been applied to the entire room. _'This is strange, very __strange...'_

"Hey boss what's this thing?" One of the guards was examining a ball sitting in the center of the room, a top of a small tower of that same crystal substance poking from the ground. "Oh my, this is quite odd. It seems to be a condensed ball of energy or something. I wouldn't touch it."

He was probably right, Riza didn't really want to see what could happen. This was strange enough as it was. Like thousands of mirrors shining throughout the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MY ARM!"

An echo, the scream was echoing so loud Riza felt her ears go numb. No one had touched that ball, then...

"GET IT OFF ME!" Gunfire sounded and made the beating of her ears even harder. Charlie was already backing away from the sounds as Riza went towards them. One of the two guards, the one who carried no more then a pistol had his entire arm ripped off in an instant.

The second man shined a flashlight and let a hail of gunfire separate the massive thing from him. Walking out of a small hole in one of the walls...

_'A chimera'_

* * *

A/N: Well that's chapter four. I seriously dislike the way paragraphs in my word processor look once put up. Anyway I'll apologize for the delay (and no promise there won't be another one). Most of my time has gone towards a Visual Novel project I've been putting together (if there are any artists out there, send me samples if you feel like some rewarding volunteer work!). The script is at 150,000 words...so pretty extensive project. Took three months to put that together, and now I have to work on the second one ..

Anyway I put this chapter together today, including writing AND editing. So I apologize if I skimped on the editing ; which I usually do anyway. Hope you enjoyed! If nothing else I'll try to get at least one more chapter out before going back to my all original works.


	5. Alchemic Secret

Shattered Alchemist

Chapter 5: Alchemic Secret

A/N: Be aware this fic is primarily where I try out every adjustment to my style, so don't be alarmed if it changes from chapter to chapter.

* * *

Bursts of gunfire, pattering and bouncing off the hardened crystal of the walls. The flickers of light reflected and briefly lit up the room in all directions. Riza's pistols were drawn and joining in just a moment.

"Kill it, kill it!" The armless guard was crawling backwards and unloading a clip in to the beast, which let out a tremendous roar. It was stalking towards him, carefully and patiently. Ignoring the bullets, it's entire body covered in the same cold material of this room. _'What the hell is this thing...'_

"This is amazing, the creature has absorbed the substance of the room in to itself! Quite the mutation." Riza growled and shoved the researcher backwards, trying to shoo him towards the exit. If nothing else they could not stop this thing, who's body was resistant to simple things like bullets. "We're making a run for it, so hurry up!"

"I'm going to kill this thing!" The second man drew the weapon from his back, already loaded and ready to go. It took Riza a moment to realize what was about to happen...

"Wait you fool, don't do it!" Explosions, sounds of explosions reverberated through the seemingly tough walls of these ruins. The shrapnel of grenades tore through the armless man, killing him in a matter of seconds. Smoke surrounded the mighty beast, it's roar and cries even louder. "That's right, die die die!"

He pushed another grenade in, fired it off and repeated the same cycle of destruction. The walls shook harder. Smoke made it hard to breath, the combined coughs of Riza and Charlie filling her ear drums. _'What an idiot, at this rate...!'_

It was already too late. Strong stone walls behind them had enough, collapsing in to the tunnel and cutting off any sort of retreat. Unless that thing was dead, they were essentially trapped in it's nest.

"Groooooooooooar!" A mighty cry of a great beast. From within the abyss of gray mist it charged. The body bloodied and battered but no less tough, it slammed it's body against the remaining mercenary. It let out a second cry before ripping in to his throat with a mighty jaw and massive teeth. This chimera...would not be stopped by her. If a series of grenades did little more than wound it and more likely piss it off, then her pistols no matter how well aimed were like mosquito bites.

There was silence. Dropped flashlights were either stomped upon and broken or shining against empty walls. She could hear Charlie's quiet breathing behind her and also her own. The second man already dead only made a thump, his body tossed aside like a rag doll. _'I have to be careful, but I have to be able to see...'_

She raised her hand and the light in it, slowly scanning over the room directly in front of her. Red eyes, deep red eyes were illuminates from a spot maybe six feet ahead. It stared at her and the light with fierce fangs. A chimera was less of a monster than this thing, far less. "When I count to three jump to the left, get up, and run."

"R, run where...the exit...", she glanced at him to keep his voice quiet. The answer should be and was obvious. If you were to run it would simply be as far from that thing as possible. "One...two..."

She steadied her hands, keeping perfectly still despite the audible shaking from behind her. While training did not prepare her for things like this, it did allow her to remain calm. _'If I can't kill it, I need to keep it from being able to kill us.' _Riza breathed in slowly and finished the count. "...three!"

They leaped to the ground, one going left and the other right. The movement triggered the beast's legs to throw it towards where they had just stood, skidding across the ground and in to the crystal wall. The panicked footsteps of Charlie were already moving away as she got to her feet.

An incomprehensible sound made it's way through the angry beast. Her hands moved and fired upon it, only serving to gain it's attention. It rushed her and she threw herself out of the way again, flying across the ground with a hail of bullets erupting from her guns. She released the clips, replaced them, dodged, and repeated the same movements.

She wasn't sure how long the stand off occurred before she finally hit it. The seventh or eigth jump allowed her to catch it in mid spin, shooting it in the eye with a single bullet. It flailed and squirmed, thrashing around the room and smacking her with the large tail that swayed behind it. Her body, which had successfully dodged until then was thrown across the room.

"Kuugh...", she coughed upon hitting the wall. In just one massive attack all of her breath was stolen and her chest ached. Nothing was broken, but her body didn't want to move now. The fatigue of such skillful dodges catching upon. It followed the sound of her wheezes and launched through the air, it's pained and flailing body smashing against the crystal yet again. She had ducked and slid away. Backing away was all she could do, using silence and it's blindness to her advantage.

It stalked the room looking for her, pained breaths along with her own. It seemed oddly human but it was the same as a battlefield. _'Kill or be killed, it's no different here.' _Except Riza had no way of killing this thing. "Why aren't you shooting it!?"

Charlie screamed out and caught the attention of the monster. _'Damn, what an idiot!' _She fired upon it, drawing it her way in time. Dodging wasn't possible at this range. It rammed her and sent the female body back across the room. _'I'm done...' _The second hit wouldn't allow her to rebound in time, it would be impossible to...

"Riza...!" Brilliant sheens of light filled her vision, the fearsome face and growl of the beast meeting her eyes before it was flung through the sky. Just like she had, it hit the wall without mercy. A second form followed after it, through the blinding light. _'Edward...' _With insurmountable speed he landed upon the belly of it, stabbing through the chest as darkness surrounded them again. The final cry of those giant jaws giving way to more silence.

"Edward...? Ed!" When he didn't respond she pulled her aching body up and walked towards the sounds. A light joined her from Charlie who seemed unscathed by the attack. It flashed on Ed, and she saw what he meant earlier. His entire body was covered in small sparks of the same alchemic energy he had just used. Her eyes could tell he could hardly stand and before she could reach out for him...he grabbed the center pillar for support.

"Guaaah!" The ball, that single ball of energy erupted in an instant and bathed the world in blinding white. It gave way to a world she didn't understand...

_Flashback_

Several explosions rang out, the pounding of artillery shells slamming all across an open battlefield. It was an endless source of noise. The impacts were followed almost exclusively by bullets and screams. Trashed buildings and depots were blown apart by the shells and heads as well. Within the scattered trenches battalions worth of soldiers fought for their lives.

"Edward, hurry up will you!? The third squad needs back up immediately!" This war zone was unlike others, it did not involve alchemy and used weapons he had never seen before. His survival relied upon the men around him and his own skill with a gun. "Yeah I got it! Keep your head down!"

The sergeant ducked as a shell hit, they pressed forward instantly with several other men. Rifles were clung to tightly, helmets hid their faces as they stayed close to the ground. Two men at the front went down, several enemies dropping in to the trench. "Close combat!" A jab of a bayonet was followed by a gunshot, one of the assaulting troops falling. Ed leaped at another and tackled him, smashing his face with the end of the gun. "Keep moving, keep moving!"

"Gaaaah!" Roaring of engines overhead, the whistling sound of air being split and the smashing of gigantic bombs against the trench. "Sergeaaaaant!"

The man's body was limp on the ground, having been blown away by a massive blast from one of the overhead bombs. Ed tried everything to get him up and check his pulse but it was obvious...he was gone. "Dammit, we have to keep moving! If Sarge is dead, then he's dead! Come on Edward!"

He followed reluctantly after the second in command. Sounds of bombs and shells everywhere. It was impossible to see who was going down and who was still running alongside him. They reached the end of the trench, pulling themselves out on to the battered ground. Two of the front guard were torn apart by a blast but still they didn't stop. Their platoon moved in to the forest for cover, pressing their backs to tree's and rocks to catch their breath.

"Shit, who would have thought they had this much fire power after we blew up that arms depot. Ed, how much farther are we from the rendezvous point?" He spoke in a wheeze but Ed quickly drew out his map, used to the raspy voices of his comrades. If they were just on the edge of the forest then it shouldn't be much further. "Looks like a few more clicks south should do it, if we can rescue the men there and move on to HQ we should be ok..."

"Alright then-" His voice was cut off as a ground of soldiers pursued them in to the woods, each soldier went toe to toe with another. The bursts of gunfire, the echoes of grenades and shells cutting out soldiers hearing, along with the screams of those who were shot or stabbed. Ed was within a hell, a hell with an eternal battlefield...

_End Flashback_

"Ha...ha ha..." the world collapsed back in to reality, the endless battlefield giving way to the obviously strained face of Edward. Instead of attempting to comfort him, Charlie only seemed interesting in what just happened. "Oh wow, what an odd occurrence. It seems the contact resulted in the surfacing of Ed's memories. What a strange, strange place this is..."

"That's not important, we need to get him out of here!" She grabbed him under the arm and lifted him. His form seemed extremely weak. Despite her own hits, helping him out wouldn't be too much of a problem. "Oh yes, it would probably be wise to move him from the area. Anyway, it seems the contact has broken the object."

"Ha ha...ha...guh..." he couldn't even seem to get a word out, his panting was only followed by more pained gasps. The energy was sparking harder. Quickly she moved him towards the exit he had blown open, taking him out one step at a time...

Despite having his fragile form in her arms, all thoughts had moved to the scene she had witnessed. Feet kept on moving towards the exit, but the mind kept running over the vivid dirt of the trenches. That was definitely Edward. Most likely on the other side of the gate, had he fought a war there as well?

"Hang in there Edward, we're almost there." Actually she had no clue how much longer, only that every time she would say that his steps would come with a bit more hope. He clung to her tightly and she gladly supported him the rest of the way. Up through the tunnel the entrance was...shimmering...

They reached the top, the rain which had pounded the town in endless waves were in nothing but a light drizzle. The sun was shining brightly, more so than she had ever seen in the two days or so she was here. "...What the...?"

"It stopped, it stopped!" Charlie jumped up and down as if all his research had been correct, his notebook which he apparently scribbled notes on was being read over and over. "The condensed energy must have formed upon the failure of the experiment, and was continually producing alchemic reactions which broke the normal course of weather. By Edward touching it then, it must have been absorbed in to his body and broke."

"Are you saying he absorbed all of that!?" His wheezing was still hard, even after the sparks had disappeared and his body seemed ok. All of it did nothing to help him to calm down. "Well it's only a theory. I mean, no body can hold that amount for long. More likely he will slowly let it out until his powers stabilize again. He will probably require some sleep, so hurry up."

It was easy for him to say, not helping at all. Sighing deeply she lifted Ed up a bit higher, smiling slightly to renew his spirits.

* * *

Gold Street Inn

Despite that man's house being closer she refused to leave him with someone who so easily left him be in such a state. She'd prefer to be able to care for him without his constant thoughts and opinions. So she logically chose her own temporary home. Already he was asleep on her bed, quietly released from the misery of such a concentration of energy.

"Man, what a mess..." no one noticed them walking through town, everyones eyes were staring up at the sky. The cloudless sky...the endless rain already having ended. Drizzles became nothing but a sunny day. Henry took both his wife and his son outside to see it, everyone looked dazzled. She still didn't understand what was happening. That ball, that small blue ball was the cause of all of it?

"It doesn't matter, I have to take care of Ed." She replaced the damp cloth with a new one, a colder one. He reacted with a small shift but kept to a silent slumber. Reminded of the old Ed she blushed slightly, turning away to stare out the bright window. _'Those images, were they really his...'_

Her mind was consumed in that war zone, trying to fight off the urge to replay it yet again. If nothing else she didn't like the expression he held in such a situation, it was the one she was used to seeing but...more serious and determined. Was that the cause of his change? Or even more, did she even want to know?

"Uu...gh..." he groaned but didn't wake. She wanted to yell at him for running in so recklessly even if her life was saved because of it. Really, even in this state he disregards himself so fully. Such a horrible trait to have in a world like this. Far too easy to take advantage of. _'I guess I'm no different, seeing as I want his help too.' _No, that wasn't it. In the end she wanted to see him more then that, his sleeping face and the smile it brought to her proved it.

As night came she replaced the damp cloth several times. Somewhere around midnight his eyes popped open, shimmering for a moment under the dim light of the lamp. Riza wasn't even paying attention, watching the people outside the window. It was so late and yet they still examined the sky as if waiting for the dream to end. "Uugh...Riza...?"

"Wait, don't sit up yet. You could still be weak." She pushed his body back down. His eyes blinked several times, taking in the scenery for a moment. "I'm fine really, you don't need to worry about me. What happened and...how did I get here?"

"You decided it was smart to run in to a cave despite knowing what it did to you, then crashing in to a chimera and breaking the only other thing in the room. Basically you created tons of chaos and made me carry you all the way here." She teased him lightly and his eyes lit up, running through the actual line of events. "Oh I see...is that what happened...?"

He groaned lightly and against her wishes sat up, leaning back against the beds headboard. She tried to protest again but was ignored. _'So stubborn...!' _After risking himself like that she would feel guilty if he hurt himself farther. He was looking better though. _'I won't mention those memories, no telling how he might react.'_

"Riza...I...I'm sorry, I didn't realize what would happen in there." The apology came as a start. She didn't need something like that. Being in the military made such danger very common. "Don't worry about it. I went in because I wanted to help. Besides, you made up for it by going inside."

"I guess so, but still..." he frowned a bit and looked away, eyes shifting to the window. He noticed it. You couldn't not, the lack of rain hitting the window. She tried to stop him but he jumped out of bed to look closely. "Wait, what happened!? The rain...it's...it's..."

"Gone, whatever you broke in those ruins seemed to stop it." His gasp, a sweet and soft sound. Ed had grown just as used to the patter, unlike her who had only witnessed it for a few days. "This is fantastic, it's finally over...then...it worked...Charlie was right."

"Forget it, you can talk all about it tomorrow. Get some rest or I'll just shoot you in the arm and give you more reasons to need it." He searched her unwavering eyes, trying to find some sort of a bluff. It was a bluff but he couldn't see any form of backing down. "Fine, just...a little nap then..."

"Yes that sounds fine, goodnight Edward..."


	6. Onwards trusty chuchu!

Shattered Alchemist

Chapter 6: Onwards trusty chu-chu!

A/N: Another one for your enjoyment (I'm on a roll, so review some more and see how far it goes :3).

* * *

"My, this is such a wonderful surprise...to think the rain would stop after all this time." Henry spoke to no one in particular, staring at the wall with a bright sheen over his eyes. He was lost in the miracle that took the rain away from their small town. It gave them a second chance at real growth. Riza sat with a cup of tea, the tiny dining room empty except for the two of them. Edward was still sleeping well in to the morning. _'So much for a small nap.'_

"I think people will still cringe and worry any day it rains naturally. This all seems like one big dream." Riza nodded along with his rambles. There wasn't much to say on the matter. He was happy to talk to himself out of pure joy. Ruining the moment could only end in disaster. Instead her thoughts continued on the slumbering boy. _'He was out like a light. At this rate he may never get up.'_

"Mm...is anyone in here...?" Her eyes snapped up to the doorway. A dazed Ed looked between them and gave an unsightly yawn. She could only chuckle, keeping it quiet enough to avoid his suspicion. "Good morning Edward, did you sleep well?"

"Somewhat, I suppose..." Henry smiled and went off to grab another cup of tea, a skip in the step of an old man. Alone with someone she much rather be with, she had him take a seat alongside her. Tilting her head a bit she smiled slightly, it was nice to see him this grumpy. _'When he's this tired it's like back then.' _She really needed to stop thinking about the past so much. Ed was here, that's what mattered. It felt like a long game of hide and seek.

"Your feeling better then? If you still need more rest, feel free to have it." She offered him more sleep. Riza would have to shoot him if he accepted as it was already past noon. More sleep would turn him in to a lump. "Ugh, please no. I hate being this dazed and don't want it twice."

_'Smart choice Edward, smart choice...'_

They chatted together in small sentenced. She couldn't bring herself to go past casual talk. He didn't say much, keeping both answers and questions short. It was a very strained conversation, until...

"I've made up my mind. Since the rain crisis is over here, I...I'll go with you to Central." He floored her with a blunt statement like that. She was taken aback, unable to figure out if she was excited or just surprised. The energy exploded in her words,"Then you'll come back to the military!?"

"I didn't say anything like that! Stop jumping to conclusions. I still have no intention of going back to the military, just because it's run by Mustang doesn't mean I trust it." She frowned a bit and realized her mistake. _'Still being so stubborn, but why else would he go...?' _A deep sigh let out her frustrations, allowing Riza to remain composed. "Then what's the point of going back with me?"

"Your going to go back on duty right? If there's nothing left for me to do here...I might as well, you know..." she tilted her head a bit more, his nervous and quickly shifting her eyes very amusing. He groaned, eyebrows twitching. "I'm saying I'll go with YOU, but not the military! Got it!?"

His frustrated yell didn't confuse her half as much as the words themselves. Was he actually saying he was...going back, just for her? Riza blushed uncontrollably and looked away, trying to hide the ideas she came up with based on that. "Th, that...I don't need your help if that's what your saying...I'll be fine."

"So what? I'm going anyway, so deal with it! I'll meet you at the station." He stormed out with the largest hint to his former self as she had seen in awhile. _'I almost blew it by saying I didn't need the help! Damn my stubborn pride.' _At least it didn't cause any lasting damage. He was still going and...

"Wait! Station? Then we're leaving now...? I have to get ready!"

* * *

Station

She was overly nervous with each minute that passed. It shouldn't take this long just to meet her, should it? Was he having second thoughts or maybe just ignoring her..._'Wait Riza, keep it together. Your getting worked up over nothing.' _The call of the trains whistle indicated it's soon to be departure. If he was going to take so long she would have bought later tickets. Her feet shifted lightly, back and forth in increasing anxiety.

"Come on Ed..." the whistle sounded again and several people boarded the train. She remembered the old iron shell barely in service. It had been warming up the engine for almost a half hour now. With the lack of rain maybe they could employ something a bit more modern. However, it held a certain charm. The train, like this town, had weathered a long storm. They were almost meant for each other. Both old and unlike the rest, maybe it could be restored alongside the town.

"Move out of the way, coming through!" The scattered shouts of Edward pushing through some of the townspeople gathered at the station. Two large suitcases were swinging over heads and under legs as he fought through, trying to reach her. She waved to him and looked back at the train. _'Too slow...!'_

He got closer and she grabbed his hand, yanking him through several people. They ran, together storming through the rest and boarded the large frame which let out a stream of smoke from the roof. "All aboard that's coming aboard, please find your seats!"

"You could have made us miss the train, what took you so long?" With no time to spare they had made it, panting heavily from the final sprint to make it. Through a grumbled voice he said something about Charlie, but she couldn't understand the incoherent words. Together they stole one of the empty cars, pushing their bags inside the above racks. "Back to Central after all this time, has it changed at all?"

"Not really. It's so big you hardly notice when little things change." She answered simply. Really it had been months since she spent more then a few days there at a time. What once her home was no more then a stop over. "I see...did you happen to call Mustang while you were waiting?"

"Yes, I hope it wasn't a problem. He's calling Al back from the front, you'll get to see him." His eyes jumped slightly as he stared out the window. Ed regained himself easily enough, the indifferent stare making her slightly uncomfortable. "Has he been going alright? It's been awhile."

"Al has risen quite easily, he's a very sweet boy. Takes after you, becoming an alchemist at such a young age." His head nodded slightly and made no more mention of it. She just had to know. "Ed, are you looking forward to seeing him? I thought you'd be happier."

"Maybe...but I don't know if I want to see him like that. As an alchemist...it's just something I'd prefer not to." She sighed a bit realizing the wavering of his heart. They stayed in absolute silence for the entire trip. The hum of the bouncing train, it's old engine pushing it across the country at a sluggish pace. They took turns napping even as the long ride took most of the day. Light was fading and then sun going beneath the hills by the time they were close to Central. With such little time she confronted him again. "You know Ed, just because your brother looked up to you and followed the same path...doesn't make it the same. Circumstances are different."

"I suppose." She gritted her teeth at his continued indifferent posture, ignoring her attempts to help him out. He wasn't exactly sulking but this was seriously irritating her. The train began to slow down, pulling in to central at an even slower pace. "Hey Edward..."

"Mm? What is-?" His head turned slightly and just enough. The train stopped with a jerk and Riza used that momentum to close the distance, brushing her lips over his with a soft touch. She couldn't think of any other way to keep his dreary talk from depressing her as well. _'Or maybe it's an excuse..."_

Neither one of them could make a sound and neither felt like breaking the light touch. Instead Riza took the initiative to press deeper in to him, where he responded in kind. After several seconds she pulled back slowly, her hand brushing his cheek lightly. "I'll grab the bags, so smile a bit more"

* * *

Central Station

It was awkward. Riza didn't think too much about it until they departed the train. The silence gave her plenty of time to realize what she just did. Just a few seconds, that's all it lasted. Even so her cheeks wouldn't stop brightening. They were avoiding each others gaze and walking a few feet from each other, at least. _'Maybe that wasn't the best idea...'_

"Little Edward, my look how big you've grown! With such a deep manly figure you may soon have muscles like mine!" Armstrong, brimming with confidence, grabbed the bags from her. His large frame after such a long time surprised Ed a bit, who was grappled under one mighty arm in a mighty choke hold. "Guh...Arm...Strong...too...tight..."

"What are you doing here, it's rare for you to return from duty." She questioned him lightly as Ed gasped when man released him. Loading the bags in to an awaiting car he spoke in the usual booming voice, drawing tons of attention. "I heard of the search for young Edward and had to see such a passionate youth being brought back to sally forth to his dreams!"

"Um...right, I take it your driving us to HQ then?" It didn't click until now why she never missed having him around. The intimidating figure was even worse in the way his speech always reflected a rather optimistic tone. Optimism wasn't bad...in respectful quantities. Sighing she noticed the passenger side filled by a young soldier, and instead took a seat in back with Ed. More awkwardness...

Armstrong happily took over driving. Riza thought he would break the wheel off as they pulled out and headed in to the city. It would be fine if there wasn't that tension hanging between her and the other occupant of the back seat.

They kept separate during the ride, practically hugging the opposing doors to avoid the embarrassment of facing that kiss. _'He returned it, so it isn't me...then why is this...so embarrassing...!' _For someone used to an entirely professional demeanor, Riza was highly unused to this. She kept telling herself it was a simple matter but words didn't really come. Occasionally their eyes would meet, they would gasp, and then look away again.

"Ah Ed..."

"Um, Riza..."

They spoke at the same time, jumped slightly, and returned to silence. This wasn't going to be easy...

Upon reaching Central they split up, with Ed heading off with Armstrong and herself going to report on the search. A small break after that was needed.

* * *

Fuhrers Office

The giant office still as cold as ever, constantly filled with voices of people she knew and those who were replaced too fast for anyone to notice. Paperwork was shuffled from side to side. Work continued even as she entered. Passing through the busy space Riza opened the door to the back room, where only Mustangs secretary was sitting. "Oh look Riza's back, hey there!"

She waved to one of the newer men, having not yet felt the wrath of her bullets. Everyone around him quickly tried to pull him away from saying anything more, just in case. _'Like I have the time or patience to worry about what they are saying.'_

"Oh Miss Riza, may I help you?" It was a new one again, the same repeat in young and tiny girls that were replaced almost weekly. A rather irritating but expected quality of the former colonel. "I am here to make my report to the Fuhrer, is he busy?"

"Fuhrer Mustang...busy? My no, please go right on in." At least she was aware of how little work he actually did in a single day. Although having shaped up, he still maintained several hard to break quirks...the ones most in need of changing too.

"Colonel Riza Hawkeye reporting for duty." She spoke plainly upon entering, closing the door behind her at the sound of his audible groan. _'It's almost fun to bother him with military talk now.' _Despite it being protocol, his reactions and attempts to create an informal environment were amusing. "Yes, take a seat. What do you have to report?"

She took her place in one of the two comfy chairs in front of his desk, enjoying the sinking feeling yet again. Hopefully there would at least be one day before going back to the front lines. "I entered the town of Rainfall as ordered and immediately began a search for the priority target, the Full Metal Alchemist. The rain impeded it the first day, but progress led me to find him staying with a researcher on the outskirts of the town. After negotiations he agreed to come back, but not on a promise to rejoin the military. Specifics will be submitted in a written report."

"Ugh, no need. I don't want more paperwork to go through! I get the idea...so the pipsqueak is back now. I'll have to reinstate him tomorrow it seems." He obviously wasn't paying much attention, most likely snapping back in at the word 'report'. "I have already mentioned he does not wish to rejoin the military. All requests to do so have been unsuccessful."

"Then...what in the world did he come back for!? Stupid runt, he's just wasting my time then!" He growled out and slammed the desk, hints of the old rivalry forming in his words. She just released a sigh and let him vent. There was nothing to do about it. "You will both be deployed along with Al in two days."

"Excuse me, I just told you Ed has no plans to-" Another growl cut off her sentence, the tight fist he made threatening to ignite the glove on his hand. "I understand that. You have all of tomorrow to talk him in to it before you are deployed the following day. I'll expect a womans touch to be enough to persuade him."

Riza was blushing, yet again. It seemed to be an almost natural occurrence since meeting Ed again. This was becoming far too common for her enjoyment. _'W, woman's touch!? What is he getting at!?' _Maybe the familiarity with Mustang's thought process, or just the early incident...but she took an entirely different perspective on it. "W, with all due respect sir..."

"Oh, and if you refuse I'll dock your pay so far your paychecks will have you owing money." A bluff? Could it be one? She couldn't take the chance and just gritted her teeth. This would be...a problem.

* * *

A/N: Another little chapter I knocked out of the way. A bit shorter than the others, but three updates this quick...can you complain? No, but you can review! :3


	7. Business or Romance

Shattered Alchemist

Chapter 7: Business or Romance

* * *

_It's dark. There is no better word to describe the world around Edward. Everything in this place is simply dark. His vision can barely take in the shapes and figures of a wooden chair. There also appears to be a cot pushed off in the corner. There's nothing quite like being thrown in a cell, arms bound and unable to move. He couldn't fight the imprisonment if he wanted to. Blood was still running down his head after being struck._

_A creek came from the rusted metal keeping him within this darkness. Footsteps approached in a delicate rhythm. He wondered briefly what it would be like to be captured in a world without alchemy to save him. This was the powerlessness of an ordinary human. _

"_Sir, this is the soldier who was carrying the message." A common grunt, no more and no less. That voice was meant to be forgotten along with the many others who could see only death in this war. He would suffer as any human would. 'No that's not right, there's one person who would never let this happen.' He didn't want to, but his mind drifted to the world left behind. To a woman with a soul ice cold on the battlefield and the most active trigger finger. Capturing her would take an entire army. She had never once had the grace of alchemy to protect her. _

"_So boy, if your carrying messages around like a dog then surely you must have information." Calling him a dog...guess not everything changes between the gate. He just turned his head away from the eyes shining in the darkness. "Oh don't be that way, we can treat you much better. Those who help us are aptly rewarded. Even if you've killed our men that's only showing your own strength. By helping us, you help yourself."_

"_The only think talking to you would do is ensure a higher body count. I'm surprised a vampire like you even knows what's going on out there. Have you even seen the outside world from your expensive little mansion?" The man's hand collided with Ed's face, throwing his head left from the impact. Still, he gave no reaction to the hard slap. 'Seems I guessed right, it's not even a general.' This world was no different then his own, filled with those who work behind the scenes. Nobles, politicians, and leaders. Never matters what you call them. They are the very same thing hiding behind titles. _

"_I don't want to have to hurt you. Don't test my patience if you feel like even getting food. I'll happily provide for you and give a nice comfy room. Should you refuse my generosity I can't promise your safely." Ed smirked through the darkness, could he even say something like that with a straight face? He wasn't desperate enough to believe such blatant lies. The only safe people down here were dead. _

"_Are you sure there's any food left to offer? From the looks of you it's all been long gone." His head twisted the other way uncomfortably, the stinging sensation in both of his cheeks now. Ed wasn't even sure if the man was fat, he couldn't see a damn thing. The man clicked his tongue lightly, pushing him backwards with his foot and sighing. "Oh well, if that's how it's going to be..."_

_Footsteps grew farther away but only a single pair. He was leaving him with the others...then..._

"_Rough him up until he feels like saying something, or dies...doesn't really matter. We have 10 more to interrogate today anyway, one of them will break." Shit this was going to be bad, his vision was blurred from the blow to the head earlier...he wasn't sure how much of this he could take. Two people approached him with light snickers. "Hey guys, if you could do be a favor and like...avoid below the belt..."_

"_Shut it kid, your in no position to make requests!" His body was thrown backwards from a powerful hit to the chest, light coughs coming out through a sigh. 'Yeah this is going to suck...'_

* * *

With a start Ed threw the covers off him, panting heavily and trying to gain his composure. _'Where...am I?' _Glancing around the simple room he recalled being escorted here by a few soldiers. _'Oh right, I'm in Central...' _Wiping away the sweat on his forehead was the only thing he could do, calming down his nerves.

"Man, I thought those dreams had finally stopped..." it wasn't his worst experience on the other side of the gate, but it wasn't a vacation either. If he was forced to relive the worst of them in such vivid details then he would surely go insane. He didn't even know which were worse, the gruesome secrets of alchemy on this side...or the disgusting actions of humans on the other...

Sliding out of bed Ed groaned from the sticky feeling of the sweat running down his body, a common side effect of nightmares. _'Good excuse to get a shower out of the way, I guess.' _These guest rooms were so much smaller than the ones given to alchemists. If nothing else they really gave you a nice place when that high up.

Dragging his feet to the bathroom, he flicked the light casually. The bathroom was a fairly decent size, though anything you could fit in was probably big enough. Pulling the curtains back gave a nice view of the relic they called a 'shower'. Do they ever replace these things? Grumbling his complaints Ed turned the knob slowly, making sure to only turn the hot water on. You were lucky to have mildly warm water in Rainfall, the constant chilly downpours keeping the indoor heaters from reacting properly. It could just have been improper maintenance, but he would finally get some nice hot water.

With the water easily heating up, Ed retreated in to it. _'Gah, maybe it's a little bit too hot.' _Cringing from the burning heat but still not turning it out, he allowed it to run down his body. It was a rather soothing difference from the cold sweat of his nightmares, more so from the cold rain of Rainfall.

"What the hell am I doing back here...?" light grumbles and deep sighs continually slipped through his lips, staring at the swirling water heading down the bottom drain. It could hardly be called a shower, all he did was allow it to wash over him...burning the grime off him. _'This is idiotic, I shouldn't have come back!' _His inner thoughts mirrored the questions coming out in whispers. While it was too late to just turn around, Ed needed to decide what happened from here on.

"I don't want to rejoin the military...but I can't do anything like this...and..." his skin was beat red from the overwhelming heat of the water, easily hiding the sudden blush. _'Riza had to go and do that...!' _With cheeks puffed out in a stubborn pout, he touched his lips lightly. That was so random, so strange, so _'Warm.' _A far different warmth from the water but still with a similar tingling sensation.

The doorbell chimed from outside, barely catching his ear. _'Ugh who the hell could it be, can't they see I'm thinking!' _Well duh, of course they couldn't see him thinking. If they could see his thoughts it would result in more teasing than he could handle. Slightly grumpy he turned the water off forcefully "I'm coming!"

Grabbing the only towel in the place Ed promptly dried off, yanking on his boxers as another chime of the bell. Growling out another 'one minute', pants and a shirt soon joined the hasty dress job. A third ring of the bell really got his blood boiling. "I said one minute!! Can't you people hear!?"

"What the hell do you-" he yanked the door open, entire body being thrown backwards as someone threw themselves on top of him. It happened so fast he couldn't stop himself from falling to the ground, the smaller body landing on top. "Brother! It's me brother, it's Al!"

Silence...

"Brother? Hey Brother are you ok?" Standing up he looked down on the silent Ed, trying to understand why not a word was uttered.

"A-Al! Who the hell taught you to go around tackling people out of no where, couldn't a simple hello work!?" If only for a moment, the old Edward shown through upon the confusion surrounding the meeting. Jumping up from the ground, his teeth grounding in to each other painfully. He was already upset about the doorbell, adding to that such an entrance was...infuriating.

"I-I'm sorry brother, I was excited and...wanted to see you so...' he hung his head, giving Ed a chance to examine the still rather young brother of his. Despite the extremely young age, he was dressed up in an outfit similar to his old one. A pair of gloves reminded him of Mustang, transmutation circles carved on the back hand. "It's...it's fine..."

"Look at you, I take it you've used that tackle on a girl or two." To break the ice he teased his brother slightly, smirking at the quickly waving hands trying to defend himself. "Th, that's not true! I don't have time for things like that!"

So young and already on the battlefield. He really didn't like thinking of his own brother doing the very same things he had done, it really...

"When did you get back!? I just heard about it now...and..." looking a bit upset Al closed the door after seeing a few people look inside curiously.

"Ah well...just a few days ago actually." There was no need to tell him he came back to this side almost a year ago, there was no need to tell him how, and definitely no need for him to explain why he didn't go see him. "Oh no wonder I didn't hear anything, I came back as soon as I did."

"It's nothing spectacular, you didn't need to rush yourself. I'd have found my way over to you eventually anyway." Ed could still see the youthful innocence that was his brother. It was a bit comforting to see him still so energetic. _'I'm guessing there's an apartment full of cats somewhere in this city.' _

"I didn't want to wait brother...besides this way I can go back to the front with you." Al smiled slightly until noticing the distant and sad look of his brother. "Wait, brother...aren't you rejoining the military?"

"Ah, well...I wasn't really planning on it. I've already done that once you know." As Al looked down a bit, he realized it might not have been a good idea to say that. "I see, but...I thought we'd be able to...spend more then just a day. I have to go back tomorrow..."

"Don't worry about it, I can go where I want remember? I could always go see you when I felt like it you know." His brother brightened up a bit at that, nodding quickly. Before long they got caught up in casual conversations. If nothing else Ed enjoyed hearing about how Al got his training with Izumi and deployment stories.

"Oh right! I...forgot to go see Mustang..." Al put on a slightly upset face upon realizing that. "I'm sorry brother, if I don't go give my report he'll yell at me. I'll try to come back later!"

Ed let him go without a fuss, as great as it was to see him again...he really didn't like thinking of him as an alchemist. It was just a dangerous thing. At least when they were together, he could always back out. While he hated to think about it, the armor body at least guaranteed a good amount of safety.

It was still early and he really had nothing to do. If Al was going to be busy for awhile then...

Another knock sounded and interrupted his small internal debate.

"Did you forget some-" He stopped in mid sentence, unable to fully form the word 'something' at the sight before him. Al hadn't returned but instead was replaced by a very different Riza. It was very odd to see her in casual clothing after such a long period of time.

A long pair of tan pants were joined by a slightly darker shirt, the zipper drawn down enough to see part of a blue shirt underneath. Really it was a guys outfit, or appeared to be...but it really did look good on her. The major difference was the hair, free flowing and without restraint. He had seen in once before, he could recall it...but seeing her like this was...

"Um...hi..." she called out lightly, drawing him from the spaced out look. A slight tilt of her head showed her confusion at his silence. "O-oh, uh...hi. Did you need something?"

"Well no, not exactly." She frowned a bit at the accusation. _'Damn, I shouldn't have said something so stupid. Careful Ed, careful.' _He briefly recalled the kiss, throwing his thoughts around even further.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something...ah, I mean I have the day off and..." looking away a bit she spoke lightly, unlike the usual quick and blunt statements he was used to. Was there something about her uniform that kept her from acting like this? Or was it just a choice to soften up a bit without it?

"Al's busy, so yeah sounds good..." speaking quietly they both avoided looking at each other, this awkwardness would have to be dealt with eventually. His voice betrayed exactly how excited he was to get out in to town, even better if with Riza.

"Oh, so Al came by here already? I thought it might take a little longer to get back." She broke the quiet voices by pouncing on a simple thing like that, drawing him in to an easier topic.

"Yeah he stopped by, tackled me to the ground even. Not the best way to meet someone in the morning." She chuckled a bit, another thing he didn't get to see that often. _'I have a feeling saying she actually looks like a woman would make her very very mad at me.' _He would mean it in a good way, but even he could tell it would result in pain.

"Well uh...shall we go...?" His only response was stepping out in to the hall and closing the door behind him. Good thing he threw on decent clothes when Al showed up. His hair was still a bit damp, but it was alright...hopefully.

* * *

Town

It had been quite a long time since he had visited Central, the high quantity of people walking around was almost intimidating. With almost a year living in that tiny town, something this large was a sight to behold. The constant noises buzzing all around made it hard to find silence. They walked together with Riza pointing out several of the bigger changes in town.

"Oh, and over there is where they replaced a small shop with a huge new restaurant. I haven't tried it myself but it's supposed to be good." She spoke in unbroken sentences with a much more friendly and perky tone then he was used to. Riza seemed a bit happy to just show him what changed in the time he left, which in turn made him happy.

"See that building? It used to be some sort of warehouse but they turned it in to a new automail shop." Examining it over, it seemed to be overly big. He didn't like the giant shops, the smaller ones were more passionate about their work. Reminded him of Winry at times. _'Oh right, it's been awhile since I've seen her too.' _

"Say Ed, how did you get your automail worked on?" Turning to him with a smile, he became somewhat entranced by the simple beauty of it. "Ah, well this old man named Francis used to be a mechanic and worked on it for me."

"Francis? I met him...he's the one who told me where to find you actually." She could recall the friendly air around him, old age easily recognizable in the sluggish movements. Despite that there was a certain life to him, a spark age could not put out. "Yeah, he was a nice guy. I originally planned to go city to city, but after talking to Francis for a few days...I just...decided to stay."

Ed couldn't recall what that old man said but something just talked him in to remaining in that small town. He introduced him to Charlie and helped him out plenty of times. Francis had actually been more of a father than his own. _'Ah, it doesn't matter...'_

"Are you alright..." Riza called out softly, brushing a strand of hair back with a slight frown. _'He's getting worked up about something, I can tell.' _Despite him brushing off her concern, she could see a strange irritation in his movements.

"Hey Ed, come on let's grab something to eat." Her request was followed by a light grab of his arm, dragging him towards a small restaurant across the street. _'Maybe this will keep his mind off whats bothering him.' _

"H, huh? Wait, Riza you mean together!?" He blinked several times, unable to keep his feet still as she gently pulled him along. _'This Riza is pushy!' _Well, she was pushy in a military outfit too.

"Of course together, we are out on the town...so why would we split up to eat?" With a chuckle she stopped in front of the doors, staring at the unusually flustered Edward.

"Well you know, like...two people going in to a restaurant kinda looks like...you know...a..." his flustered cheeks grew hotter and hotter.

"A...date?" Inquiring only baited him in to turning around, crossing his arms and sulking under such embarrassment. _'If he keeps acting so cute I'll be tempted to tease him some more.' _It was unlike her to enjoy teasing others, but this was just too good.

"Well yeah! It could look like that to...some people..." he continued to refuse turning around, avoiding looking directly at her. _'Looking right now would only remind me of that kiss!'_

"Wouldn't just walking around together look like that too? To some people." He jumped a bit, realizing that the entire walk around the city could be viewed as just that.

"It could but...not really, it's just..." chuckling more she simply shook her head, dragging him the rest of the way in. He gave up fighting pretty quickly and they found a table to share. The place was rather comfortable, simple wooden chairs with a sturdy and elegant design. Tables ranged in sizes but held the same simplistic design. It was more of a cafe then an actual restaurant. Together they sat across from each other in front of the window.

They ordered one after the other, waiter leaving them to relative silence as he went to put in the order. Riza felt a bit strange watching Ed staring out the window, a similar idle look to the one she met with several times before. _'I wish he'd just say something, I don't really know what to do...'_

"Would it be alright if I asked you how you got back...? I heard you were pretty much...gone..." she frowned at herself, realizing how stupid of a question that was. Of course he wouldn't want to recall it. _'If those memories are any indication...'_

"I'd rather not, it's a bit complicated...a bit gruesome...and all horrifying." Riza cringed a bit as his voice lowered near the end. His life seemed to be covered in moments like those. _'He said it about his memories here too, the last night I saw him.' _That might have been the moment when she wanted to learn more about him. If he had to deal with so much practically on his own, only Al by his side...then she wanted to be there to comfort him. _'Ah, there's no much I can do to comfort him though.'_

"What about what you did when you got back then?" Seeming a bit more comfortable, he turned his head back. Slightly more interested and eyes shifting, he spoke lightly. "I simply tried to get a candle on things, caught up on some current events, and went city to city. When I got to Rainfall I planned to do the same, but like I said before Francis talked me in to staying."

"You didn't even once have the thought to come back and...just tell people you were ok? Or even just to say hi?" There was only a shake of the head for a response before he renewed his complaints. "I couldn't exactly send a postcard and coming back would be...well just like this. I would have seen Al as an alchemist going into trouble, an arrogant Mustang at the top, and all the changes...just not for me."

"Still, you could have said something at least. People worry about you..." he groaned a bit without responding, uninterested or unable to accept such a simple fact. _'He's so stubborn sometimes. If he was going to change it might as well have been that.' _She couldn't say it was exactly bad, it had it's moments.

"Ed, can you really say just sitting alone in some border town is really better...?" Sighing lightly, he turned his gaze away slowly. The interest of the subject already having faded from his mind, his response came in a dry and dull tone. "What was the use? All that would happen is people hounding me to rejoin the military."

"Would it really be that bad to just come ba-" She squeaked a bit at his quick glare, lightly slamming his hand on the table. Usually she would just stare right on back with the same cold glance but it just wouldn't come this time.

They still ate lunch together, wordlessly so. Right afterwards Ed left without a word, heading back to the small apartment most likely. _'Dammit...I shouldn't have...said anything. What was I thinking...?' _

* * *

It didn't take long for Ed to get back to the small temporary apartment. Staying there would have only gotten him angry enough to say something he'd regret. He was sick of thinking about the military, having gone through it in two different worlds already. That whole life had sucked away his childhood. Even worse was he put Al through it. In a full body he still went through it yet again. How could he enjoy to see that?

He was fine rejecting the idea of him rejoining, Al's place in it was the real reason behind the irritation. Taking it out on Riza wasn't the best idea...but he could apologize for it later. Only thing on his mind now was calming down and getting it out. The building frustration was offsetting only by his attempted indifference to the old life.

A soft knock on the door.

Growling he realized it was probably his brother coming back. He did mention coming back later.

"I'm not really in the mood, can't you just-" He opened the door quickly and in an instant the frustration was melted away. This was the second time he had mistaken the person at the door, the second time Riza had surprised him with her visit. Also, it was the second time she had kissed him.

The soft lips, again brushing over his in a gentle touch. Quivering lightly they only pressed harder against his own, which instinctively returned such a gesture. It was a simple thing, no different than the last...except...they didn't part.

* * *

A/N: Yup I'm stopping there :3 will there be a lemon next chapter? Who knows, it depends on if I'm in the mood or not. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


End file.
